Tug o' war
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: After an encounter with the Equalist a frustrated young avatar tries to regain her bending abilities.    Mako Korra


"Damn it, why won't it WORK?" Korra was pacing back and forth in the garden, infuriated with her inability to bend. She kept moving her arms in an attempt to break, burn or soak anything she could get her hands on in the garden. Unfortunately all her attempts failed. Korra, Mako and Bolin had encountered a group of anti-benders who called themselves Equalists earlier that day. Bolin sat down on a rock chair, that he'd bended himself, with a faint grin. His fire ferret Pabu climbed onto the chair, then onto his shoulder, clearly seeking shelter from Korra's outbursts.  
>"Don't let it get to you, it could've happened to anyone. They're just jealous of your abilities." Bolin was clearly feeling smug because he'd managed to get through the fight without losing his bending ability. Korra let out a grunt of frustration after another failed attempt to bend the water out of the pond. She turned to Bolin, who knew he'd gone too far as soon as he saw her face. Pabu quickly ran off, hiding behind Naga.<br>"If you tell another soul how you were able to avoid injury when the avatar wasn't, I swear I'll-.." Korra stopped as Mako placed his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Letting my brother get to you shows more weakness than losing a fight to those rebels." He stated, Korra looked at him for a moment. She pushed his hand away and went on;<br>"So now you're saying I'm weak? I'm done with you two!" Korra stormed off, Naga looked at her master as she left and got up, to Pabu's discontent. Pabu ran back to Bolin and hid behind his chair. Mako motioned Naga to stay and walked after Korra himself.

"My brother jumped out of the way and kept throwing rocks at them to avoid them getting close." Mako stated as he sat down next to Korra on the bench. She remained silent for a moment. The young avatar had walked to one of the few parks Republic city had, it was her favourite spot and he was one of the few people to know about it.  
>"That doesn't mean I wasn't weak."<br>"Oh, you are very weak, I know that." The firebender replied, trying to fire her up a bit, but she failed to respond, occupied with her own thoughts. Korra simply stared into the pond. He took the animal skin she'd wrapped around her waist, got up and walked away from her. Korra looked up at him.  
>"Give it back."<br>"I might as well keep it, you're not going to do anything about it, are you?" The firebender replied. The waterbender got up, approached him and tried to grab it, but he managed to avoid her grasp. She looked like she was getting irritated. She tried to snatch it from him again, but Mako moved away just in time.  
>"Maybe I should burn it..?" He held his right hand open, holding a flame underneath the animal skin. It accidentally caught fire, from the look on Mako's face that hadn't been his intention.<br>"Jerk!" Korra bended all the water from the pond onto him and the animal skin, causing the firebender to land on his back in the grass, and then grabbed it from him.  
>"It's ruined! Give me your scarf!" She leaned over him, Mako managed to flip her over and pinned her to the ground.<br>"Calm down. You got your bending back." He told her. Korra remained silent for a moment, realizing what she'd just done.  
>"I still want your scarf.." She mumbled a bit. Mako grinned a bit. <em>'She's so stubborn.'<em>  
>"Try and take it from me then." Korra struggled a bit, then tried to kick him between his legs, expecting him to move away. Instead Mako managed to block her leg by pinning both her legs down with his own. "Here, I'll make it easy for you." He leaned down a bit, his scarf touching her shoulders. Korra parted her lips, her body felt warm, assuming she'd breathe fire at him Mako moved away. The young avatar managed to pin him down, leaning over him.<br>"Ha, I win!" She stated with a grin. Korra pulled at his scarf, Mako moved his head up and kissed her lips briefly. Korra looked at him for a moment, blushing faintly. She pulled at the scarf again and the firebender lifted his head once more. She kissed his lips, parting them to let her tongue slide over his for a moment. Mako seemed somewhat surprised. _'I was sure she would've hit me..'_ Korra held onto him for a moment, no longer putting much effort into pinning him down. Mako turned them around, leaning over her as he continued their passionate kiss.  
>"I think it's a tie." Mako stated and kissed her neck. Korra let out a warm sigh.<br>"Mm-mmm" 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**Due to recent interest in my on-going, but on hold, Zutara fanfic I decided to write again. I wrote this Makorra one shot, just for fun. If it turns out in the series that they do not fit with each other I'll probably slap myself, but right now I can't see anything but Zuko and Katara reincarnated, only more kick-ass. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
